


Полынь

by 2sven, fandom_Russian_original_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Horror, Kink, M/M, Magical Realism, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020
Summary: Название: ПолыньАвтор: fandom Russian original 2020Бета: fandom Russian original 2020Размер: 4614 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кирилл/Dinny Mara, ОМП, ОЖПКатегория: слэшЖанр: городское фэнтези, славянщина, чуть-чуть хоррора, PWPРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: будни фроттеристов. Им, знаете ли, непросто!Примечание: использованы реплики и истории с фроттеристских форумовВсе персонажи, участвующие в сценах сексуального характера, достигли возраста согласия и совершеннолетияДля голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "Полынь"
Relationships: Кирилл/Dinny Mara, ОЖП - Relationship, ОМП - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Полынь

**Извр@щуга**  
_В тот день я ехала вечером от подруги; автобус был почти пустой — впереди сидело несколько человек, а сзади совсем никого. Я заняла самое последнее сиденье, потому что устала от шумной компании и хотела побыть одна. На мне в этот день была коротенькая юбочка с разрезом и алая блузка с декольте, а ещё чулки с узорами из цветов и лаковые шпильки._

Кирилл чертыхнулся — ну блин, опять! Знаем мы эти коротенькие юбочки и шпильки, самый верный признак, что пишет мужик лет под пятьдесят, а значит, дальше будут сисечки и писечки. Сопя, он промотал длиннющую историю и последующее обсуждение, на которое набежали такие же деды, судя по манере выражаться. Вот ведь цирк, один старый мудак изображает девочку, другие на него слюни пускают. И эти люди обзывают нас пидорасами!

**Старый солдат**  
_Очень нравится, когда летом в автобусе прикасаются плечами, когда я рядом стою, могу даже кончить. Хочется покататься с кем-нибудь. Ездить люблю в районе Текстилей по утрам, в выходные хожу на концерты в парках._

Ну вот, это получше, пол не указан, а значит, понимай, как хочешь. Может, конечно, он, пока писал, очень ярко представил себе девушку и думает, что и другие ее видят… Но вряд ли, очень уж точные фразы, никаких многоточий и растеканий мыслью. Нет, Солдатик, ты, похоже, наш. Кирилл открыл его профиль в отдельной вкладке, но писать в личку пока не стал. Надо поискать ещё. 

**GogaN**  
_А я люблю ходить на большие концерты. Там все прижимаются друг к другу, и я часто спиной чувствовал упругие девичьи груди. Было очень приятно.  
_  
Оставьте эти ваши груди себе. Кирилл привычным жестом подбил выше очки и продолжил поиск. 

**Смотритель**  
_Однажды меня лапала девушка. Было лето, я был в белых шортиках с анальной пробочкой и в стрингах. Она погладила меня по попе, нащупала пробку и начала то надавливать, то отпускать. Я прибалдел, оглянулся на неё, она мне подмигнула и облизнулась. Я ей улыбнулся. Минут семь мы так ехали, было приятно и очень возбуждающе._

Кирилл поморщился. Фантазер, с пробкой он в белых шортах, ну конечно. И с пятном на ширинке.  
Тут вообще есть нормальные люди? Реально существующие? Им что, всем достаточно просто писать всю эту дребедень и дрочить? Ему нет.

**Voker**  
_Кто меня потрогает?_

Кирилл замер, перечитал. Почему он сам не догадался так написать? Ну, правда, это же проще всего. И не нужно будет время тратить на все эти слюнявые фантазии… Он торопливо перешел на следующую страницу. 

**Voker**  
_Можно завтра утром_

**КролиККК**  
_На меня не рассчитывай, я по женщинам_

**Voker**  
_А я тебя и не имел виду, я к девушкам обращался! Есть тут не стеснительные?_

Да откуда тут девушки, наивные вы олени. Тем более красотки. Кирилл вздохнул. Ладно, это никогда не было просто. Он поднялся и вышел на кухню, не включая свет. Чайник засветился синим, зашумел, ложечка нашлась на привычном месте, звякнула о сахарницу, потом о кружку.  
Дожидаясь кипения, Кирилл смотрел в окно. Вечерело, и береза казалась черной на фоне розоватого неба, тонкие ее плети-ветви полоскались на ветру шторой. Орали стрижи.

Наполнив кружку кипятком, Кирилл вернулся к компьютеру. Уселся на любимый стул — тяжеленный, настоящего дерева, не какая-нибудь пустотелая икеа. Хотя иностранного происхождения в стуле никто бы и не заподозрил, уж больно он ободранный.

**КатяКиса**  
_Мы когда на первом курсе учились, пошли с однокурсником в Военно-Морской музей, он тогда еще в здании Биржи находился. Вообще мы вместе везде ходили, но иногда расходились смотреть разные экспонаты. И заметила, что рядом с моим однокурсником какой-то мужик трется, что-то ему все рассказывает. Вдруг однокурсник подбегает ко мне и говорит: давай быстро уходим, потом расскажу. Мы быстро вышли, и он говорит, что мужик все ему очень интересно рассказывал, но сначала чуть-чуть его яиц касался, а когда стал рассказывать про лежащий в витрине Георгиевский крест, то нащупал его член и сжал._

В музее сжал член незнакомому парню, и тот побежал жаловаться подружке. Пост отмечен лайком Voker. Эй, ты ж по девушкам, вроде? Кирилл усмехнулся, отхлебнул чай. Хоть бы потрудился себе представить, как можно невзначай касаться яиц, они же не сиськи эти ваши любимые, не торчат. 

**Юрий В.**  
_В прошлом году летел на самолёте. Около окна рядом со мной сидела симпатичная девушка. Я взял её за руку и потихоньку перенёс её руку к себе на бедро. Стал перемещать всё ближе и ближе к своему члену._

Опять фантазер вульгарис и опять дедуля. В самолетах давно уже три места в ряд, а не два. Кирилл раздраженно похрустел пальцами, вздохнул и перешел на следующую страницу. 

**Веточка**  
_Я сама по себе очень скромная и тихая, очень красивая и стройная блондинка с длинными волосами, прям как барби, но люблю вызывающе одеваться, постоянный разврат в голове, но на деле я веду себя как благоразумная девушка, то есть намека на озабоченность никому не даю. Проблема, что я заядлая фроттожистка, я люблю и мечтаю, чтобы кто-то меня в сексуальном плане втихаря касался, но без намека на секс._

Каша у тебя в голове, скривился Кирилл, а не разврат. Фроттожистка.

**Zeen**  
_Меня два раза, мужики, за член трогали в метро. Было странно кончать в общественном месте!_

А вот уже кое-что! Кирилл потянулся открыть профиль — увы, пользователь заблокирован. Да что за невезение! Неужели не найдется никто лучше невнятного Старого солдата?

**Maestro**  
_анекдот в тему  
в автобусе девушка мужчине  
— вы что, меня домогаетесь?  
— нет, что вы, просто толпа прижала  
— тогда отойдите, может, кто-то будет домогаться!_

Кирилл фыркнул в кружку, от чая запотели очки. Пока снимал и протирал, замигало уведомление личного сообщения. Он посмотрел на красный колокольчик с подозрением, наверняка опять реклама. Но мигание раздражало, пришлось открыть. 

**Dinny Mara**  
_Не находишь того, что ищешь?_

Ну вот, как он и думал, реклама проституток. Кирилл потянулся закрыть, но выскочило новое сообщение.

_**Dinny Mara**  
У нас тут своя система, знаешь. У тех, кто не как все. Чтобы не нарываться._

Кирилл затаил дыхание. Сообщений больше не высвечивалось, и он, подумав ещё минутку, написал в ответ: «Что за система?»

 **Dinny Mara**  
_Следим, кто листает форум, но в разговоре не участвует. Пишем в личку._

«Да чел, может, просто дрочит», — быстро набил Кирилл. 

**Dinny Mara**  
_И пускай, мы же не мешаем. Но если он не находит того, что хочет, можем поговорить. Что тебе нужно?_

Кирилл хихикнул. Чего тебе надобно, старче? Он откинулся на спинку стула, раздумывая. В общем-то, что он теряет?

**Lessy**  
_Хочу, чтобы меня потрогали._

**Dinny Mara**  
_Я люблю трогать_

Сердце забилось. Но стоп, стоп, по его нику не понять, какого он пола! Надо уточнить.

**Lessy**  
_Только я не девушка_

**Dinny Mara**  
_Я тоже_

Кирилл сглотнул. Для верности ещё и чаю отпил. Так, не пороть горячку, не пороть… Всякие бывают истории, всякие люди… Никаких встреч наедине. 

**Lessy**  
_Когда и где?_

**Dinny Mara**  
_Хоть завтра. Но только в автобусе, сразу говорю. Никаких знакомств. Даже в лицо не смотрим._

Тоже подстраховывается, понял Кирилл. Это успокаивало, такой же, как он, нормальный человек. 

**Lessy**  
_Меня это устраивает._

**Dinny Mara**  
_От Еремкино ходит автобус 385. В будни он вечером почти пустой. Сядь на тот, что идет в город в 22.05. Стой на задней площадке. Я войду на следующей._

**Lessy**  
_А если будет много народа?_  
**  
Dinny Mara**  
_Разве это не заводит?_

**Lessy**  
_Сельчане люди простые._

**Dinny Mara**  
_Будем пробовать, пока не получится._

И вышел из сети.  
Кирилл какое-то время таращился в экран. Это значит, они договорились? Или все-таки нет? Он взъерошил себе волосы. Что это было вообще?

На всякий случай Кирилл ещё полчаса не разлогинивался, но собеседник так больше и не появился. Этого времени хватило, чтобы выяснить: Еремкино находится в часе езды, дорога к нему ведет узенькая, вся вдоль моря, остановок совсем мало, одна в самом начале, со смешным названием Лоскотухи, потом очень долго — сорок минут! — ни одной, потом тоже прекрасное, Красная Могила, и наконец заурядный Типографский проезд. Также понятно стало, почему даже в июне автобусом мало пользуются — берег здесь каменный, обрывистый, не искупаешься, туристам такое не интересно. 

Кирилл аккуратно закрыл все вкладки, выключил компьютер и какое-то время сидел в темноте. 

Завтра. Еремкино. 

***

Пазик добрался до конечной уже в темноте, заглушил мотор, намекая, что всем пора на выход. Этих всех было всего четверо: тетка с девочкой, дед с ведром и Кирилл с предвкушением. 

Он выбрался в душистую теплую ночь и растерянно оглянулся. Должна же здесь быть какая-то автостанция или касса. Ничего похожего не наблюдалось, каменный белый домик украшала вывеска «Продукты 24», чуть поодаль виднелись рыночные ряды и какой-то памятник. Наверное, билет надо будет покупать у водителя?

Кирилл посмотрел на часы. До следующего рейса двадцать минут, кругом темно, остановка пуста, над ней висит круглая громадная луна. Уже и дед с ведром, самый медленный из пассажиров, скрылся за углом. Тишина. А если следующего рейса не будет? В этих деревнях такое запросто! И где тогда ему ночевать? Кирилл нервно прошелся туда-сюда по улице. 

Лаяли собаки, стрекотали цикады, луна сияла молча. Ветром откуда-то приносило музыку, слабую, не разобрать. 

— Дольмены приезжал смотреть? — спросили за спиной. Кирилл оглянулся. Мелкая бабулька с блестящими ровными зубами смотрела на него с интересом. Ну конечно, они тут все друг друга знают, наверное, вот и поняла, что он чужак. 

— Да, турист, — решил не усложнять Кирилл. — Переживаю, уеду или нет. 

— Почему не уедешь? — удивилась бабулька. — Я вот уеду. Щас Мишка заведет свой драндулет, и уеду. Мне утром в больничку, отсюда не успеть, так я у дочки в городе переночую. 

Кирилл с облегчением улыбнулся бабуле. Хотел спросить про дольмены — тут даже достопримечательности имеются, кто бы мог подумать! — но спохватился, он же по легенде за ними и приехал. Посидели молча. Минут через пять к остановке пришел толстый, одышливый мужик, следом парочка, молодые совсем, лет по шестнадцать, у каждого в ухе по одному наушнику, смотрят в один экран. 

Кирилл уступил толстяку место, ему не сиделось.  
Сейчас он окажется в автобусе с этими людьми. А потом на остановке со смешным названием Лоскотухи войдет кто-то ещё. Сколько их будет? А вдруг, например, мать с коляской, и она поставит ее на задней площадке? Да нет, откуда тут мать с коляской в такое время… Хотя всякое бывает! Или все сядут в конце, и он будет как на сцене. Кирилл вытер руки о шорты. Свободные, темного цвета, чтобы если что… 

— Да вон уже идет Мишка, — сказала ему бабуля. Кирилл смутился, значит, его волнение всем видно? Нужно взять себя в руки, что это такое. Ни к чему ему такое внимание, он же не за этим здесь. Что, если эта бабуля в автобусе к нему подсядет и начнет разговор про дочку? Ну почему, почему он такой идиот, зачем он ей улыбался! А парочка? Эти наверняка заберутся в самый конец, чтобы обжиматься. 

Автобус, стоявший у забора, засветился и заурчал. 

Кирилл решительно встал, чтобы первым занять место в конце и пресечь всякие надежды парочки на уединение. 

— Да видит он нас, видит, — успокоила его бабулька, тоже сползая с лавки. — Хотя фонарь никак не чинят, говорю-говорю, как об стену…

Кирилл пропустил бабулю вперед, сунул водителю сотку, и, запихивая мелочь в карман, решительно прошагал в самый конец. 

План его удался: и бабуля, и толстяк сели у самого входа, парочка прошла подальше, но на те сиденья, что обращены назад, не позарилась. Кирилл занял одно из них и снова вытер руки о шорты. Автобус неспешно пополз по темному, сонному Еремкину.

Насколько он помнил, до первой остановки минут семь. Что все-таки значит это странное слово — Лоскотухи? Не понять даже, от какого слова образовано. Лоскуты? Можно было бы погуглить, но Кирилл слишком нервничал, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то. Какая разница. И вообще, он же взял старый планшет и наушники, чтобы делать вид, что смотрит кино, когда… Он облизнул сухие губы. Точно, пора доставать. Он торопливо, не сразу попадая по кнопкам, включил планшет, сунул наушники в уши, и запустил фильм — без звука, конечно. Мельтешение кадров отражалось в оконном стекле, Кирилл поднялся и перешел на заднюю площадку. Он встанет вот здесь, где водителю не видно, лицом к салону, к двери боком. Высокая, выше пояса, перегородка отлично его прикроет. Дорога вроде бы неплохая, сильно не трясет. Главное не выронить планшет, когда… Ничего, он вот так чехол натянет на руку. Не должен упасть. Сколько там времени? 22.10.

Кирилл посмотрел на свое отражение в окне — у него правда такие огромные глаза? Из-за линз, может. Он сглотнул и заставил себя смотреть в экран. Там двигались какие-то люди, но он их не различал. Две минуты, осталось две минуты.

И тут Кирилла прошило осознанием — а как он его узнает? Тот, неизвестный, как он поймет? Нет, конечно, в автобусе других подходящих мужчин не наблюдается, но все равно он может быть не тем. Ну, то есть… а вдруг это не он? Передумал? А это просто какой-то человек, который посмотрел дольмены и теперь едет домой….

Автобус притормозил, зашипел дверями. В переднюю вошла немолодая женщина, красно-рыжая, с желтым рюкзачком, она направилась было в конец салона, но уперлась взглядом в Кирилла и с недовольным видом села посредине.  
Больше никто не вошел.  
Никто!  
Кирилл зажмурился. Господи, ну какой же он идиот! Невозможный, феерический! Поверил! Купился, как последний дурак. Приперся в это долбаное Еремкино! Вообразил, что… Размечтался!

От чужого дыхания сзади на шее поднялись волоски. Кирилл распахнул глаза и едва не повернулся посмотреть, кто стоит сзади.

— Без лиц, — тихо напомнили ему. 

Он замер. Замер и телом, и дыханием, но без последнего было не обойтись, и он шумно втянул воздух. Потом уже тише. Начал дышать ровно. Очень долго ничего не происходило, и он постепенно обмяк, расслабился. Может, показалось вообще? Ветерок? Но голос… Он чуть скосил глаза в окно. Никого за ним видно не было, да и вообще ничего не было видно, темно, дорога тут шла вдоль обрыва. С другой стороны хоть море под луной блестит, а с этой смотреть не на что. 

От прикосновения к ягодице он вздрогнул. Рука погладила его совсем легонько, чуть потрепала половинку, словно взвешивая, и исчезла. Кирилл перевел дыхание и окинул взглядом салон. Урчал мотор, головы пассажиров мерно раскачивались над спинками кресел, только девушка склонила голову парню на плечо. Рука снова погладила, повернулась ребром и потерлась по ложбинке. Кирилл чуть расставил ноги. 

Следующего движения пришлось подождать, и оно оказалось неожиданным: рука поползла от колена по задней стороне бедра. Он присел, догадался Кирилл, потому отражения и не видно! Рука меж тем заползла под край штанины, легко, без нажима, скользнула по волоскам с внутренней стороны, отступила. Огладила кожу крепче, подцепила пальцем край боксеров. Кирилл сглотнул, но палец пару раз прогулялся вдоль края и дальше не двинулся, ладонь снова скользнула по бедру и исчезла. 

Кирилл честно пытался сосредоточиться на экране. Он будет смотреть фильм, а не замирать в ожидании каждого движения! Но когда уже две руки прошлись от коленей до трусов, он снова невольно задержал дыхание. Руки были крепкими, властными, они скользнули под трикотаж, смяли ягодицы, развели, сжали снова. Кирилл почувствовал, как тяжелеет внизу живота — волнение сменялось возбуждением. Руки продолжали тискать и мять его зад, а потом вдруг ухватились за ткань трусов и потащили их вниз. Резинка предсказуемо зацепилась за привставший член, но он, кажется, никого не интересовал, трусы вместе с шортами стащили только с зада, и Кирилл зажмурился, представляя себе, как это выглядит. Он стоит с планшетом в руках, локтями на перегородку и сияет голой жопой. А что, если… В заднее стекло все видно! Вдруг следом едет автобус или грузовик?

— Бывают остановки по требованию, — прошелестело сзади. — Внезапные.

Кирилл невольно вцепился в резинку штанов на лобке. Нет, надеть их обратно он не хочет, но… Что, если…

От дыхания меж ягодиц кровь бросилась в лицо. Что он делает? Он что… Словно ответом на его мысли руки снова стиснули его зад, развели половинки шире — почти до боли — смяли. И снова. 

Кирилл дышал ртом, и кто-то неизвестный — тоже, его дыхание щекотало кожу. Тисканье сменилось поглаживанием, и вдруг — пощипыванием. Жесткие пальцы прихватывали кожу, чуть царапая, от чего Кирилл поджимался, и снова гладили, скользя легко и щекотно, тогда он обмякал, нежась. Двойная резинка — шорты и трусы — ужасно мешала, не позволяя члену подняться, Кирилл долго пытался чуть оттопыривать ее рукой, ослабляя нажим, потом сдался и сдернул. Если будет остановка — от этой мысли все поджалось — ему все равно придется спешно натягивать штаны, но пока... Пока они мешают. Наверное, мешают, поэтому члену внимания и не достается, только заднице, но теперь-то… Кириллу очень хотелось прикосновений к набухшей плоти, она требовала внимания, да только незнакомцу, кажется, все это было не интересно. Его руки забрались меж бедер, сложенные лодочкой, и двигались вперед-назад, чуть толкаясь в мошонку. А ведь это могли бы быть не руки, так тоже делают, он видел, трутся членом в узкую щель, но даже руками это горячо. Кирилл переступил с ноги на ногу. По экрану мельтешили кадры какого-то сериала, наушник выпал, локти болели от жестких поручней, но ему было все равно, он весь был движение этих рук, вперед — наза-а-ад. 

Но вот ладони разошлись, оглаживая его зад, спускаясь на бедра, и он осторожно выдохнул. Бросил взгляд в салон — головы все так же качаются, только теперь парень улегся на плечо девушки, а толстяк навалился на окно и спит. Очень хотелось сжать себе член, хоть пару раз передернуть, но это было бы не по правилам, и Кирилл терпел, честно таращился в нафиг ненужный ему экран. 

А руки незнакомца нашли новую затею: теперь они щекотали ложбинку меж ягодиц — то палец выписывает зигзаги и круги, то ногти легонько скребут по нежной коже, а то ребро ладони толкается в самом нужном месте, пониже копчика. Кирилл сопел и чуть-чуть прогибался в спине, чтоб получить побольше, но незнакомец, кажется, не замечал его усилий, у него был свой план, и это Кирилла злило и заводило одновременно. 

Пальцы постукивали по ложбинке, а потом нырнули меж бедер и принялись поглаживать нежную кожу за мошонкой, легонько растирать ее и щекотать. Кириллу невыносимо захотелось лечь, повиснуть на поручне безвольной тряпкой, ноги не держали. Палец снова принялся выписывать круги, приближаясь к нужному месту, и он затаил дыхание. Давай, ну давай же!

Женщина с желтым рюкзачком вдруг обернулась и посмотрела прямо на него. Кирилл торопливо уткнулся в планшет чуть ли не носом. Он что, застонал, и она услышала? Что-то сказал вслух? Даже если и так, какое ее дело вообще? Все, отвернулась. Эти тетки вечно лезут в чужую жизнь, своей-то нет!

Большой палец воткнулся так резко, что Кирилл невольно вскинул зад, рот сам собой округлился. Хорошо, что тетка успела отвернуться, краем сознания подумал он, но палец уже начал прокручиваться, то сгибаясь, то распрямляясь, и это было так волшебно, что он торопливо уронил голову к экрану и закрыл глаза. О боже, да. Пускай это никогда не заканчивается. Пока палец поворачивался то так, то эдак, ладонь приняла в себя мошонку, и теперь пальцы перебирали яйца, то щекоча, то чуть стискивая. От тяжелого дыхания Кирилла экран замутился, но он его не видел, важно было как можно сильнее прогнуться, открыться, чтобы палец мог забраться поглубже, чтобы ему и дальше вот так поглаживали основание члена, чтобы сладкая пытка длилась вечно.  
Но палец выскользнул, и он чуть не заскулил в голос. Ещё, еще!

Но теперь руки кружили по его заду, потряхивая округлые половинки, пощипывая, растирая. А вот они прошлись по бокам, нырнули под футболку. Кажется, сейчас переедут на живот, а там уже совсем близко… Ну давайте же! Вместо этого жесткие пальцы внезапно стиснули оба его соска разом, и Кирилл чуть не ойкнул от неожиданности. Больно же! Ай! Зачем так выкручивать, это же… Член дернулся, чмокнул по животу мокрой головкой. Кирилл закрыл глаза и подумал, что сейчас он просто стечет на пол, и пошло оно все… Ему нужно кончить. Нужно. Иначе он умрет.

Словно услышав его мысли, незнакомец проскользил ладонями к коленям и крепко их сжал — стой, не падай! Кирилл улыбнулся. С кончика носа на экран сползла капля пота. Ладно, он постоит ещё. Но только потому, что хочет, чтобы эта поездка никогда не заканчивалась. Мелькнула слабая мысль, что нужно посмотреть на часы, он же помнит, сорок минут, а Лоскотухи были… Лоскотухи… Да какая разница. Теперь внутри орудовал не один палец, а два. Они тоже сгибались, раздвигая стенки костяшками, и ещё расходились в стороны ножничками, и это тоже было сладко. Третий он принял с радостью — больше, больше, чтобы распирало, чтобы горело лицо, вот так. От укуса в мягкое место он дернулся, запрокинул голову. Это невыносимо — и больно, и приятно. Ой. Ещё укусил, и пальцы тут же задвигались жестко вглубь-наружу. Кирилл с выдохом переломился вперед, чуть ли не лицом в планшет упал. Это невозможно терпеть. Он кончит даже если его члена так никто и не коснется, это просто нельзя пережить…

— Сейчас остановка, — горячо и влажно прошептали ему в ухо. — Пойдем, я хочу закончить. 

Кирилл тоже этого хотел, но никак не мог понять, что значит остановка и куда они пойдут. А… Автобус, да.

— Я так тебя хочу, — оглушал шепот. — Пойдем. Закончим.

Конечно, он пойдет. Нужно закончить! Он ничего больше не хочет, кроме этого! Дрожащими руками он натянул штаны, поморщился, запихивая внутрь член. Бедный, тебе так ничего и не досталось! Но ничего, сейчас все будет, и никто им не помешает. Если так хороши были ласки, каково же трахаться с этим чуваком! О да. Кирилл улыбнулся, вытер мокрое от пота лицо рукавом. Ну, где там ваша остановка? Что это у него на руке? Планшет? Зачем? Глупость какая, только мешается. Он стянул его с руки и бросил на сиденье. Наушники потянулись следом, упали, стукнув по перегородке. Рыжая женщина снова дернулась, но поворачиваться не стала. Вот и правильно! Заведи себе любовника, дура, а не подглядывай за другими! Да ты и понятия не имеешь, наверное, что такое настоящий секс. Каково это, вот так…

Автобус притормозил, подруливая к остановке, Кирилл бросился к выходу. Он знал, что искать незнакомца в отражении нечестно, они же договаривались без лиц, но удержаться не мог, шарил глазами по стеклам. Потом вспомнил, что тот сидел на корточках или даже на полу, так что незачем и пытаться. Но для того. Чтобы выйти, он же встанет, верно?

На остановке стояли мужчина и женщина средних лет с собакой на поводке, но они направились к передней двери, а Кирилл выскочил в заднюю. 

— В лес, — прошептал голос. Крепкая рука стиснула ему плечо, направляя. Какой же он сильный, млел Кирилл. Ноги от волнения заплетались, но он видел ближние деревья и торопился скрыться под ними. Там темно, там никого нет. Там они наконец-то закончат начатое! Член сладко ныл, и Кирилл не удержался, чуть-чуть его потер. 

Сзади раздавались какие-то голоса, кто-то возмущался и звонко, истерично лаяла собака. Какие же мерзкие эти люди, вечно ругаются, занимаются всякими глупыми делами и даже не понимают, что на свете есть такие прекрасные вещи. Глупые, отвратительные. И собака эта дрянь, что она развизжалась.

— Быстрей! — уже не шептал, а рычал незнакомец, и тащил Кирилла так, что он все-таки споткнулся, чуть не упал, а когда его вздернули на ноги, стукнулся о голову незнакомца носом, кажется, пошла кровь… Но он побежал, потому что… Потому что надо спешить!

— Стоять, блядина! — заорали позади. Их кто-то догонял! — Ах ты ж сука переебаная, хуйло с рыбьей жопой! Да чтоб тебя наизнанку выебало, чтоб тебя хуем по харе!

Кирилл опешил. Это вообще что? Кто? Он снова запнулся и падая увидел, что за ними гонится та самая женщина с рюкзачком. Немолодая и тяжеловатая, бежала она некрасиво и размахивала каким-то букетом, что ли… Веником? 

— Блядская пиздоебина! — продолжала она голосить, задыхаясь. Кирилл засучил ногами, пытаясь вскочить, но сильные руки волокли его задом по асфальту. Он беспомощно трепыхался, а тетка и не думала отставать. — Мандаеб пиздоухий!

Кирилл все пытался вскочить, ссадил руки, задницу жгло от волочения по корявому асфальту, а сумасшедшая и не думала отставать. Да она больная! Подумаешь, пообжимались немножко в автобусе, что такого? Чего она разоралась? Ее это как касается? И вообще, чего бежит, если ей такое видеть неприятно. 

— Отстань! — заорал он. — Не твое дело!

— Брось, блядина! — тетка на него и не смотрела. Она Выбросила вперед руку с каким-то растрепанным веником и хлестнула им наотмашь. 

Полынь, подумал Кирилл, которому тоже досталось, у нее в руке полынь. Кукушка у бабы слетела напрочь. Он вдруг почувствовал, как горит кожа на заду и как страшно сжато его плечо, аж рука онемела. 

— Эй, — сказал он, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание упорно прущего вперед незнакомца. — Эй, подожди… Мне больно. 

Незнакомец не слышал, да и не удивительно. Тетка налетела на него, визжа и матерясь, как сапожник. Веник свистел, лупя по чему попало, клочья полыни летели в стороны, ночь пропиталась горьким острым запахом. Кирилл почувствовал, что его отпустили, упал на спину, перекатился, чтоб не затоптали и успел увидеть, как огромная тень в три прыжка подскочила к обрыву и сиганула вниз. Громко плеснула вода.

Кирилл сел на корточки и ошарашенно смотрел туда, где исчез незнакомец. Он что, прыгнул? Там же камни… Обрыв. Он пополз к краю, помочь... 

— За ним собрался? — тяжело отдуваясь, спросила тетка. От ее веника остались жалкие веточки. Она уперлась руками в колени и так стояла, свесив волосы. — Убьешься нахуй, там камни. 

— Но он… — пролепетал Кирилл. — Он упал. 

— Съебался он, а не упал, — тетка выпрямилась, глубоко вздохнула. — Еле вас догнала, вот же. Сильный попался.

Кирилл смотрел на нее во все глаза. Растрепанная рыжая лахудра, но говорит весело и совершенно нормально. Но ведь она только что вела себя как сумасшедшая. Да что происходит вообще?

— У вас полынь, — не к месту сообщил он. 

— Ну да, она самая, а как с ними иначе справляться, — согласилась тетка, протягивая ему руку. — Вставай давай. Не сильно он тебя?

Кирилл поднялся сам, охнув. Сильно! Он пощупал зад — шорты разодраны, трусы тоже в дырах… Мокро. Это что? Кровь?

— Ничего себе ссадил, — тетка заглянула ему за спину. — Давай-ка к остановке иди. Можешь? Там лавочка и фонарь. У меня перекись есть, промоем. Ничего больше не болит?

— Рука, — Кирилл задрал рукав футболке и увидел темные пятна. Это что, такие огромные синяки? Прямо сразу?

— И вырвал бы, — меланхолично сообщила тетка. 

— В смысле? Как это вырвал? Зачем?

— Пожрать, — тетка выкинула измочаленный веник и теперь снимала с себя рюкзак. — Он тебя куда тащил, по-твоему?

Кирилл не знал, как сказать, ему и самому теперь ему вся эта история казалась странной. Ебаться так не волокут.

— Жрать тащил, — не стала дожидаться его ответа тетка. — Думаешь, ты такой первый?

Они доковыляли до остановки. 

— Так, обопрись о лавку, — скомандовала тетка. — Штаны сними, я промою.

Кирилл замялся, было неловко оголяться перед незнакомой женщиной.

— Давай, — она пихнула его в спину. — В автобусе не стеснялся. 

Кирилл не мог не согласиться, точно так же стоял, отклячив голый зад. Правда, было куда приятнее, чем сейчас.

— Щиплет.

— А ты думал, — тетка продолжала что-то на него лить и протирать. Очень жгло. — Жопа у тебя как прям у гиббона, красивого красного цвета. 

— Гамадрил, — сморщился Кирилл. — С красным задом.

— Что? А, ну, значит, как у гамадрила. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался Кирилл.

— Да уж вижу, — тетка замотала его поперек бедер какой-то тряпкой и ловко натянула на место драные трусы и шорты. — Он на Лоскотухах зашел, верно? Во-о-от. А это что значит?

— Не знаю.

— Ничего вы не знаете, — проворчала тетка, запихивая в рюкзак пузырьки и тряпки. — Русалки это, щекотухи, мавки. Так понимаешь?

— Да ну... — Кирилл нервно хихикнул. — Вы чего? Какие русалки?

— Обычные. Они тут всегда водились, потому место и названо. Свои-то знают про них, без полыни ни шагу, так они чужих повадились заманивать. Вот как тебя. 

Кирилл долго молчал, обдумывая сказанное. Выхватил вдруг телефон, торопливо набил «Dinny Mara». Ещё тогда показалось знакомым…

«Динни-Мара / Дуйнни Марри / Дунья-мара / Dinny Mara / Dooinney Marrey / Dunya Mara — морской человек, русал, тритон», сообщил гугл.

Он прикусил губу. 

— Но погодите. Русалки же девушки…

— А что, парни не тонут? — тетка плюхнулась на лавку, щелкнула зажигалкой, выпустила в воздух густое облачко дыма. — Никакой разницы, девка, не девка, у всех у них одни подходцы… Щекочут и жрать волокут.

Кирилл сглотнул.

— Но этого не может быть. 

— Да? — тетка сильно затянулась, сощурилась. — Значит, с тобой ничего не было?

Кирилл долго молчал. Тетка курила и качала ногой.

— Я вызову такси, — сказал он. 

— Едь на заднем, — посоветовала она. — Жопой кверху. 

— Вас куда отвезти?

— Не, я обратно. — она махнула рукой куда-то в луну. — Они дважды за ночь не охотятся.

Машину пришлось ждать минут десять, все-таки город близко, сидели молча. Только заметив фары, Кирилл, которому так много хотелось спросить, но сделать это означало признать, что он верит в такие вещи, а это было невозможно, все-таки решился.

— А почему вы не расскажете всем? Ну, чтобы люди знали и не попадались? Не ездили сюда.

— Всем — это кому? — деловито осведомилась тетка. — Свои знают.

— Нет, ну в интернете, например…

— Ой, не могу, — тетка хрипло рассмеялась, грудь и живот ее затряслись, — сказанул. Да сюда толпы повалят. А я этих блядюг откармливать не собираюсь. 

Кирилл кивнул, признавая, что ляпнул глупость. Такси подрулило к остановке. 

— Так что я уж так, по старинке. — Тетка поднялась, поправила лямки рюкзака, и крепко хлопнула Кирилла по здоровому плечу. — Отращивай мозг, милый, полезная штука. И береги себя. 

Уже в такси, пристроившись на боку под неодобрительные поглядывания водителя, Кирилл сообразил, что так и не сказал «спасибо».


End file.
